A turbocharger includes a shaft and turbine wheel assembly (SWA) rotatably supported by a bearing or bearings, for example, disposed in a bore of a housing. A compressor wheel may be fitted to the SWA such that energy from exhaust of an internal combustion engine may be harnessed to rotate the compressor wheel to compress intake air for the internal combustion engine.
A turbocharger may receive lubricant such as oil for lubrication of various surfaces, for example, journal surfaces of the bearings that rotatably support the shaft. Various technologies, techniques, etc., described herein relate to components that may interact with a lubricant stream, jet, etc.